¿Por qué siempre a mi?
by Darksniels
Summary: Los Mortifagos tenían el control del castillo. Torturan a diestra y siniestra a los alumnos del colegio, y muchas veces por simple placer. Pero Neville es uno de los que se oponen, junto a sus amigas Luna y Ginny; aunque eso no le asegura meterse en grandes problemas. Y siempre que Neville necesite una mano, Theodore aparece a su ayuda.


**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"

Este fic ha sido creado como mi regalo de Amigo Invisible para: **Ashery24**, que había sospechado de que yo era su AI y por este escrito se lo confirmo. Espero que te guste Ashey24, me he esforzado en escribirlo y creo que esta bien plasmada tu tercera petición, la cual era: "Un fic sobre la relación de Theodore y Neville durante el séptimo libro. Puede ser slash o no"

Pero no solo tiene el toque de la pareja; incluye también parte de lo que sucede en Hogwarts mientras se lleva a cabo la misión de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Sin nada mas que decir: **Disfrutalo. **

* * *

"¿Por qué siempre a mí?"

Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro. Solo mestizos y sangres puras podían permitirse ir al colegio ese año. El resto de los magos, simplemente no tenían ese derecho…

Y aunque fueras, eso no garantizaba que fuera a ser una bonita estadía en el lugar…

Los hermanos Carrow disfrutaban de difundir el terror en el alumnado. Abusando de su posición torturaban a quién no le gustaran sus normas. Castigo corporal y encadenamientos eran sus "comunes" castigos a los desobedientes… Y en muchos casos, la maldición Cruciatus.

Un régimen absoluto, una mandato creado de terror y sufrimiento. Un mandato al que muy pocos se oponían…

—Vamos —urgió una voz femenina—, salgan corriendo y sigan a Luna —señaló con el dedo al final del pasillo—; la chica rubia de allá.

La noche cubría con sombras los pasillos en las mazmorras, la tenue iluminación alcanzaba solo para distinguir a la pelirroja que estaba forzando la cerradura de una puerta. Sonó un ligero Click y la puerta se abrió permitiendo salir a un grupo de estudiantes. Eran de una variedad de edades y casas; pero todos compartían la misma expresión: gratitud.

Un grito sonó en las profundidades de las mazmorras.

—¡Vengan! —llamó Luna al grupo. Levantó su varita y desapareció en un pasillo. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle.

Ginny cerró la puerta e intento de que la cerradura quedará intacta. Había momentos en los que Hermione fuera abierto el cerrojo con un movimiento de varitas, pero todas las puertas donde se aprisionaban a los estudiantes estaban para evitar abrirse con hechizos simples como Alohomora. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban desde los pasillos.

Ginny se ocultó detrás de una armadura y apuntó al pasillo, preparada para un ataque. Pero bajó la guardia cuando se encontró con un rostro conocido.

—No te preocupes, soy yo —dijo—. Es mejor que vayas detrás de Luna.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

Neville se encogió de hombros

—Alguien debe de buscar las varitas que confiscaron —Ginny asintió y fue por el mismo camino en el que su amiga había ido.

Fue entonces cuando Neville pudo soltar un suspiro. Quería que todo el mundo lo notara sereno, ya que como uno de los líderes del Ejército de Dumbledore tenía que reflejar valor y seguridad. Tal como Harry lo había hecho en su momento.

Suspiró nuevamente. Ese nuevo año ya no tenía a sus tres amigos para que le animara y aconsejara. Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían pisado Hogwarts ese año. Todo el mundo sabía que estarían haciendo una misión peligrosa, pero nadie sabía cuál, dónde o por qué.

Ahora estaban solos en Hogwarts, ya no tenían al director Dumbledore que los protegiera. Él se había ido, para siempre.

Aun le dolía el corte que le había hecho Amycus en la mejilla. Nada de hechizos, solo él, Neville y un afilado cuchillo.

—Basta de sentir lástima —se dijo a sí mismo. Simplemente sacudió esos pensamientos lejos de su cabeza y se adentró en los oscuros pasillos.

Sus habilidades en combates mágicos eran mejores que nunca, ya que eso le aseguraba poder sobrevivir un día más. Siempre podía combatir un uno a uno de muy buena manera, e incluso contra dos, si estos eran muy torpes.

Encontró el armario donde mantenían todas las pertenencias confiscadas. Derritió la cerradura, para evitar perder tiempo con hechizos complicados para abrirla, cogió varias varitas, las guardó en una mochila y se la llevó al hombro.

—Así que, ¿dando un paseo nocturno, Longbottom?

Cuando escuchó eso sus ánimos se les fueron a los pies. Neville era comúnmente conocido por ser uno de los más resaltantes alumnos que participaban en la rebelión, así que era el objetivo central de todos los estudiantes que apoyaran a los Carrow. Estaba totalmente rodeado, unos diez estudiantes de Slytherin, todos en sus pijamas.

Si lo atrapaban, la resistencia se debilitaría, y lo llevarían a él directo a Azkaban. No le quedaba de otra más que luchar.

—Fumos —la punta de su varita emitió un brillo amarillo y una cortina de humo cubrió los alrededores—. Desmaius —una batalla se desenvolvió en medio de la difícil visibilidad. Aunque el factor sorpresa era de Neville, ellos aún eran muchos más.

Logró aturdir a cuatro de ellos, y otros tres cayeron porque se impactaron los unos a los otros con sus hechizos.

Al final solo quedaron tres de pie. La varita de Neville se le había escapado de las manos. Neville tragó, sabía perfectamente de que ni Luna ni Ginny volverían; ellas confiaban en que Neville regresaría sano y a salvo.

Por lo que le sorprendió cuando los últimos tres estudiantes cayeron al suelo. Alguien les había aturdido por la espalda.

Un joven alto y delgado estaba en el pasillo. Estaba con su uniforme rutinario, era castaño y de ojos verde oliva.

—Theodore —susurró Neville en voz baja. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero un agudo dolor le punzó en la pierna.

El Slytherin no dio ninguna respuesta.

Era algo extraño, el hecho de que un Slytherin fuera salvado a Neville. Theodore Nott era el hijo de un mortífago, por lo que comúnmente apoyaría a los Carrow. Pero él no era así, aun formaba parte del equipo de patrullaje del castillo, pero solo lo hacía para estar solo.

Pero Neville y Theodore tenían una extraña ¿relación?

Neville sabía que no lo odiaba, incluso le agradaba algo. Ambos habían hablado, aunque muy pocas veces, cuando eran más jóvenes, y ahora tenían diecisiete años los dos. Era algo incómodo ser salvado por quien se supone que era parte del problema; pero siempre que fuera Neville el que estuviera involucrado, Theodore podía hacer la vista gorda.

Ambos terminaron en una de las habitaciones de las mazmorras. Theodore le había traído ahí. Neville se sentó en una silla.

—No soy muy bueno con los hechizos de sanación —murmuró Theodore mientras que rebuscaba por el lugar.

Neville ya había entrado ahí más de una vez, y en la primera se encontró con Theodore sin camisa. Esa situación lo hizo sentirse incómodo, al nivel de que sabía que se había sonrojado. Era algo común de ver si compartías habitación con otras personas, pero solo esta le hizo sentirse particularmente avergonzado.

Theodore le explico el porqué de eso. Neville concluyó que el Slytherin era tan solitario así que podía llegar a ser un asocial perfecto. Según él, vivir en esos momentos en la sala común de Slytherin era algo, por palabras de Theodore, desagradable. Neville no discrepó.

Por lo que vivía en esa aula vacía en las mazmorras. Sus pertenencias estaban acomodadas y un colchón estaba en la esquina del lugar.

Realmente era muy difícil encontrar ese lugar entre tantas puertas y pasillos de las mazmorras, por lo que Neville nunca memorizaba donde se encontraba. Theodore le hizo el favor de curar sus heridas en la pierna: había recibido un corte por un hechizo, pero ahora ni le reconocía, por lo que caminar era algo simple nuevamente.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de Menesteres, fue recibido por el grupo que acababan de rescatar, agradeciéndole todo el riesgo que tomaron solo por sacarlos de ahí.

—Habías tardado, Neville —dijo Ginny, y le regaló una sonrisa de alivio—. No podíamos dejar de temer que te atraparan.

—Bueno, por poco lo hacen —mostró la herida que tenía en la pierna.

—Oh —suspiró Luna. Sacó su varita y se acercó a Neville—. Me sé el encantamiento para esto.

Al cabo de unos segundos la herida era irreconocible.

Cuando terminó de repartir las varitas, se fue directo a dormir. Se merecía un digno descanso.

…

—Vamos, Neville. Tenemos que salir lo antes posible de aquí —gruñó Seamus. El Ejército de Dumbledore se había enterado de que una posible reunión de mortífagos se haría en Hogsmeade. El objetivo era de secuestrar a varios alumnos si la rebelión no se detenía.

Pero ahora Luna no estaba ahí para apoyarlos. Después de las vacaciones de Navidad Luna no había vuelto, pero Ginny y él sospechaban que los mortífagos estaban implicados.

—Vale, Seamus.

Ambos salieron corriendo, de uno en uno fueron atacando a los mortífagos para abrirse paso. Ginny y Lavender habían colaborado en conjunto para rescatar al grupo de estudiantes, debían de estar camino a la Sala de Menesteres. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la oportunidad perfecta para volver al castillo.

—Vuelve al castillo, y evita de que intenten sacar más estudiantes.

Neville frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?

Seamus sonrió socarronamente.

—Les daré un espectáculo de explosiones —y sacó un conjunto de explosivos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Neville asintió.

De regreso en el castillo Neville logró desarmar y aturdir a un grupo de los ayudantes de Carrow. Peeves había decidido ayudarle lanzando bombas fétidas encima de sus cabezas mientras que él desarmaba a todo el mundo junto a Ginny, Hannah, Ernie y Justin. Le habían pedido ayuda a Zacharias, pero se negó rotundamente.

—Todos sígannos —les indicó Hannah al grupo, y partieron por uno de los pasajes ocultos del castillo.

—Será mejor que nos separemos —digo Ginny. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los propios Carrow gritar. Neville asintió y ambos partieron en caminos separados.

De camino a la Sala de Menesteres se encontraba a algún Slytherin en cada pasillo, por lo que recurría a cambiar de dirección, ya que no podía ir deteniendo a todo el mundo.

—Ha cruzado por aquí.

—No seas idiota, Crabbe —le insultó Goyle—. Se fue por el otro pasillo.

Crabbe refunfuñó algo, y a regañadientes siguió a Goyle.

Cuando desaparecieron a lo lejos, Neville pudo dejar de contener el aliento. Empujó la armadura en la cual se había escondido detrás. No era como si tuviera miedo de ellos dos, pero andaban los rumores de que ambos eran los mejores en aplicar la maldición Cruciatus.

Pero no podía evitar sentir algo raro, como si estuviera esperando algo que comúnmente ocurre.

Tomó con cautela los caminos que seguiría. Cruzaba de un lado al otro con extremo sigilo, mientras iba pensando varias cosas. Entonces se le ocurrió el porqué de que la seguridad estuviera tan buena ese día: era una trampa.

Se agazapó en una esquina.

Escuchó como Ginny se quejaba. Luego habló una voz.

—Ya, ya querida —era la voz de un hombre, pero no le resultaba familiar. Esperó que se alejaran y cuando dieron la vuelta en un pasillo, Neville salió apuntando a un Slytherin.

—Petrificus Totalus.

El hechizo que Hermione le hizo cuando estaban en primer año.

...

Los días siguientes el Ejército de Dumbledore estuvo muy precavido. Todo el atentado había sido bien planeado. Nadie supo qué pasó exactamente con el grupo de estudiantes que sacaron del castillo. Según los Carrow "simplemente desaparecieron".

—Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado con cada cosa que hacemos —dijo Ginny. Ese día partiría a en el expreso de Hogwarts para pasar las vacaciones de primavera con su familia. Los estudiantes que se quedarían en el colegio ya habían recibido las explicaciones de que hacer y que evitar durante ese tiempo en el que Neville lideraría todo él solo—. ¿Me prometes que intentarás no hacerte el héroe?

Neville en su momento no quiso dejarla partir. Ya que de esa manera Luna no volvió. Y ella no volvería después de vacaciones.

—Si la situación lo necesita, lo haré. Por lo que no te prometo nada —pero evitó decir "tal vez tenga suerte, y cierta persona me salve".

Ginny rió.

Las vacaciones terminaron, pero Ginny no volvió.

Neville estaba corriendo. Huía de los Carrow, aunque realmente cojeaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta que aunque ni Ginny, ni Luna estaban, la resistencia aún seguía. Y el único que quedaba que liderara dichoso movimiento era él.

Todo comenzó con Neville siendo torturado por ambos hermanos, terminó en un duelo mágico entre un muy mal herido Neville y Amycus Carrow, en el que obviamente ganaría el mortífago, si no fuera que este se burló de sus padres. Cuando Neville escuchó esas palabras sintió varias cosas: una punzada en el estómago, un ardor en la garganta y una respiración tan pesada como el plomo. Luego se dio cuenta que Amycus estaba en el suelo, y Alecto mal herida por el impacto de una mesa. En otras palabras: la oportunidad perfecta para emprender la huida.

No iba a llegar muy lejos, su pierna había recibido varios cortes, y le dolían un montón. Entonces escuchó la puerta de la oficina de Amycus abrirse de un portazo. No hubo nadie del Ejército de Dumbledore que fuera a por él, claramente dijo que se las apañaría solo. Ahora tenía a dos hermanos detrás de él.

Pero alguien lo cogió de hombros y lo metió en un armario. Le taparon la boca con una mano, y ni siquiera sabía quién era. Neville intentó quejarse, moverse y oponerse al control de la otra persona, pero esta no le dejaba.

—Ya se han ido —habló la persona que estaba junto a él—. Lumos —y el armario se iluminó completamente.

Neville se sonrojó al ver que era Theodore, y que estaban uno muy cerca del otro.

Pero entonces sonrió, y Neville sintió como la situación se calmaba, esa adrenalina desaparecía y era remplazada con un sentimiento totalmente distinto e irreconocible.

—Theodore —susurró Neville mientras intentaba de apartarse un poco de su salvador.

—Yo creo que ese es mi nombre —dijo. Frunció el ceño—. Qué suerte que no pensaron en revisar el armario —comentó.

Pero Neville no evitaba sentirse perdido, como si fuera de nuevo ese niño torpe y olvidadizo que era antes.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente lo sabía —Bien, eso no contaba como una respuesta muy buena que digamos.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó a Neville. Él simplemente negó—. ¿Entonces, por qué me observas tanto?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Intento darle una explicación, pero no decía nada inteligible.

—Neville —le miro directamente a los ojos—, te gusto, ¿cierto?

Neville sentía su cara muy caliente. Estaba de un rojo intenso.

Había acostumbrado a tener a Theodore Nott cubriéndole las espaldas a cada rato. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido? ¿Seis, siete veces? No tenía una respuesta concreta. Neville solo sabía que desde el primer momento en el que Theodore le había ayudado, eso le resultó extraño. Luego fue ese incómodo encuentro con él en su recamara en las mazmorras, una que otra vez que le sonreía de lejos y lo más reciente que les ocurrió: ese encuentro en aquel armario de escobas.

—Yo… Yo no sé —titubeó Neville. Entonces Theodore lo rodeó con sus brazos. El Slytherin le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y le tomó la barbilla con una mano.

Luego de ese beso que compartieron, Theodore lo dejo ahí.

Neville había sido besado por primera vez en su vida. Y ahora, así de simple, Theodore se va, dejándolo con múltiples dudas y el recuerdo de una muestra de afecto que duró muy poco.

—¿Por qué siempre a mí? —se lamentó Neville Longbottom.

…

Los días pasaron rápidos. Neville nunca consiguió que le dieran una explicación acerca de lo que pasó, o simplemente un porqué.

Era el día en el que estalló una Batalla en Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes se habían ahora correctamente rebelado contra el director Snape y sus aliados, los Carrow.

Y ahora Neville luchaba codo a codo con sus amigos. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto. Luna y Ginny habían vuelto para la batalla. La orden del Fénix, la gente de Hogsmeade y los profesores del Hogwarts también estaban ahí. Incluso su abuela llegó a la batalla.

Ahora solo tenía que cuidar su espalda... Ya que Theodore no estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

Pero eso no evitaba sentir ese sentimiento, esa pequeña cosa que hacía a Neville ansioso de ver como Theodore llegaba a su rescate.

Ese día sí podría responder qué tipo de relación tiene con él. No eran exactamente amigos, pero para Neville él era alguien que le gustaba mucho. Él era un lobo solitario, al que tal vez nunca le podría admitir lo que sentía correctamente.

—Estúpido sentimiento de adolescente —se dijo a sí mismo. Apuntó a un mortífago y dijo: —Desmaius.


End file.
